When love happens
by Sev4Lily5426
Summary: Severus is in a boy band. Yes, I said it. A boy band! What happens when he falls in love with none other than Hermione Granger. Rated T to be safe. I am not good at writing summaries. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first song fanfiction. It isn't your normal song fanfiction either. Each chapter will either be about a song or have a song in it. At the bottom of each chapter I will also post a link to the song I used in the chapter. Oh, and if you have any songs you like. Please Review and tell them to me. I need song choices. Thanx. Sorry this chapter is soo short. They won't all be like this.**

Severus sat up, writing, next to an old candle. The wet wax had spilled over and onto the extra pieces of parchment laying on his desk. He was thinking of Her. Her voice. Her hair. Her everything. She helped him out of the pit he was digging for himself, and when she disappeared, he stuck himself right back in. In fact, he was probably worse now, then he had ever been. Hermione Granger had just entered 5th year and looked identical to Her. He couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to write a song, something he hadn't done since she left. Looking down at his near finished work, he couldn't help, but smile. He remembered her asking him if he thought she could ever write songs like he did. She had, in fact, the beginning of this was Her's.

_Young teacher, the subject_  
><em>Of schoolgirl fantasy<em>  
><em>She wants him so badly<em>  
><em>Knows what she wants to be<em>  
><em>Inside her there's longing<em>  
><em>This girl's an open page<em>  
><em>Book marking - she's so close now<em>  
><em>This girl is half his age<em>

_Don't stand, don't stand so_  
><em>Don't stand so close to me<em>  
><em>Don't stand, don't stand so<em>  
><em>Don't stand so close to me<em>

_Her friends are so jealous_  
><em>You know how bad girls get<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's not so easy<em>  
><em>To be the teacher's pet<em>  
><em>Temptation, frustration<em>  
><em>So bad it makes him cry<em>  
><em>Wet bus stop, she's waiting<em>  
><em>His car is warm and dry<em>

_Don't stand, don't stand so_  
><em>Don't stand so close to me<em>  
><em>Don't stand, don't stand so<em>  
><em>Don't stand so close to me<em>

_Loose talk in the classroom_  
><em>To hurt they try and try<em>  
><em>Strong words in the staffroom<em>  
><em>The accusations fly<em>  
><em>It's no use, he sees her<em>  
><em>He starts to shake and cough<em>  
><em>Just like the old man in<em>  
><em>That book by Nabokov<em>

_Don't stand, don't stand so_  
><em>Don't stand so close to me<em>  
><em>Don't stand, don't stand so<em>  
><em>Don't stand so close to me<em>

_Don't stand, don't stand so_  
><em>Don't stand so close to me<em>

He looked back at his now finished work. She had written all of the verses. All he had to do was add the chorus. It puzzled him, at the time, why she was writing about a teacher, but now he didn't care. They were her words and he loved them. It was kind of ironic, though, because he had felt something slightly for the Granger girl. She was kind of an open book to. Just different from what you might think. The way she stiffened around him or Ronald Weasley. Sad that he had to be paired with a Weasley, but that's how it seemed to work. The song described his life right now. It described it so well. Blowing out the candle, he walked to bed and lost himself in dreams of Her.

**It is at youtube. For some reason I can't post that part of the web address, so just add it to the beginning. **

.com/watch?v=j75tJNYwWkY&feature=related

**There is the link. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys.! I am so sorry it took so long to update. I changed some stuff in the Lily/James/Severus love triangle story. I hope you like it. Severus hasn't called Lily a Mudblood yet, maybe he will and maybe he won't. You will just have to read on and see. I recomend when the song comes up that you listen to it while you are reading the lyrics. It really sets the mood. The links are at the bottom. Enjoy!**

Hermione P.O.V

Hermione found herself hurriedly walking through the corridors down to the dungeon where she had a detention with Snape. Usually he didn't bother with giving her detentions because he was so focused on Harry's problems. And talking about Harry. That little git didn't do anything about her detention after she got it helping him. She loved Harry, but he was more lazy then her dead grandmother.

Suddenly she approached the door into the dungeon classroom and knocked timidly.

"Enter," came a low voice from inside which she didn't dare disobey. Her eyes took a little bit to adjust to the lack of light. She saw that he was bent over a few essays still grading them.

"Professor," she said softly, only hoping to get enough of his attention to find out what she would have to be doing. He looked up from his work and she thought she saw a look of pain cross his face.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he asked walking around his desk and swooping down in front of her.

"I bought it for myself last week in Hogsmead," she said puzzled, while fingering the beautiful locket that had caught her eye. Right now, she really had no idea what was going on with her, usually, emotionless professor. He seemed so hurt and broken almost. He seemed lost like a child without his mother. His eyes gave it away only for a second before he turned his mask on again.

"Clean the cauldrons, no magic," he spat out the order before turning back to his work. She reluctantly walked over to the cauldrons filled with a mixture of textures, smells, and colors. She reached in to pull out the odd looking and smelling remnants of a first year potion when she felt herself being pulled into oblivion. The last thing she heard was her professor shouting.

"Miss Granger!

Hermione instantly felt the chill of cold, stagnant wind against the bare skin of her arms and legs. She looked around, utterly confused about what had just happened. She stood in snow and could barely feel her toes now as the cold seeped into to her shoes. Her breath came out in puffs of steam. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she knew that she needed to move and find some shelter or she was going to freeze to death. Her skin had goosebumps and had turned a dark purple. He

She timidly took a step froward and a new wave of cold hit her hard. Her arms, legs, and face were now completely numb. She thought she heard laughing in the distance, but her ears were so cold she wasn't sure. Suddenly, she was knocked over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said a girl's voice. She felt warm hands reach out to help her up.

"There we go," said the owner of the hands, a man, after he helped her onto her feet again. She was now able to see the two of them. At first she thought the man was Harry. He had that same untidy black hair, but there was no horrible scar an his forehead. The girl had long, striking, red hair and vibrant green eyes. "I'm James Potter," said the man looking at her and holding out a hand. She was nothing, but completely taken off guard. James Potter, Harry's dad, was standing in front of her.

"James this is no time for happy introductions, she's freezing! Can't you see," said the girl staring angrily at him and then taking off one of her coats and putting it on Hermione.

"T-t-thank you," she managed between chattering teeth and short breaths.

"Come with us, we are going just down the street. We can get you a nice cup of hot chocolate and sit you next to a fire," said the girl guiding her up the street.

They soon came to a small little pub and Hermione rushed in straight to a little heater they had on a table. She didn't even notice the stage or the people on it until someone yelled through the microphone.

"Alright what you guys think of just a couple more songs," said the voice in complete control over the crowd. The screamed and yelled and the music started up.

I ain't never met a girl before  
>That came on in and shook up my life<br>Someone who'd make me give up everything  
>Go for broke and fall in love<br>And baby girl that's something

Oh! My heart, my time, it's nothing  
>Girl, oh! Her kiss, just can't do with out it<br>OH! There's something about the things you do  
>Ho! And every time I think of you<br>I get excited 'cause you're my girl

(That girl)  
>Just the way I like it<br>Gotta have it just the way  
>(that girl)<br>Keep me open I'll be hoping that I'm gonna be with (that girl)  
>I can't believe (that girl)<br>She's killing me  
>Crazy, sexy, cool baby you that girl.<p>

Nothing about this girl is typical  
>Body right out Vibe Magazine<br>And she's just so incredible  
>She's the type of girl that you might search your whole life for<p>

Oh! My heart, my time it's nothing  
>Girl, oh! Her kiss, just can't do with out it<br>Oh! Something about the things you do  
>Ho! And every time I think of you<br>I get excited 'cause you're my girl

Baby takes me high  
>I just can't explain it somethings got me feeling her love<br>Baby, but even if I try  
>I could never shake it<br>Oh my baby's got me in love

(that girl) That girl that girl HEY  
>(that girl) That girl that girl HEY<p>

She knows how to do it yeah yeah  
>She knows how to do it<p>

That girl That girl  
>That girl that girl<br>(Oh that girl you know I like that girl)

All through the song she sat there watching as the four guys on stage danced around and had, what looked like, a lot of fun. They were all pretty cute, she thought, but one of them really stood out. His shoulder length, black hair fell in front of his eyes giving a mysterious look. He looked kind of familiar, but she couldn't place who it was he looked like. He danced like a pro and he seemed to be the main man. When the song ended, she was kind of disappointed. She soon forgot about him, though, as she realized the girl had brought her a hot chocolate and sat down next to James.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans," said the girl, smiling and holding out a hand. Hermione took it.

"I'm H...," she started, but then realized if this was Harry's parents then she hadn't been born yet. She needed a different name, so she said," I'm Haley. Haley Davis," thinking of her old muggle friend.

"It's nice to meet you," said Lily," Now would you mind telling us what you were doing outside without a coat."

"Ummm," she started, but thankfully the boy from the band started talking again.

"Let's see. How about we get one of you up here to sing with us," he said. Alight went through the crowd and landed on Hermione.

"Yeah, come on up here," he said beckoning her and Lily and James pushed her up toward the front. Once she was on the stage, she was blinded by lights and the boy came over to her.

"What's your name," he asked, handing her a microphone.

"Haley," she said as he nodded and the band started up. The words were projected onto a screen at the back of the room. She was scared, totally, utterly mortified being up there. She didn't no the tune or the key to the song. Thankfully, the actual singing didn't start for a while, and soon she recognized the song. She started timidly, but in no time at all she really got into it.

What if I told you  
>It was all meant to be<br>Would you believe me,  
>Would you agree<br>It's almost that feelin'  
>That we've met before<br>So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
>When I tell you love has come and now...<p>

A moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<p>

Everything changes  
>But beauty remains<br>Something so tender  
>I can't explain<br>Well I maybe dreamin'  
>But 'till I awake<br>Can we make this dream last forever  
>And I'll cherish all the love we share<p>

For a moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<p>

Could this be the greatest love of all  
>I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall<br>So let me tell you this...  
>Some people wait a lifetime<p>

For a moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<p>

Oh, like this oh, I can't believe it's happening to me.

Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this.<p>

Oh, like this.

The whole audience started applauding as she ended and walked back down to her table with Lily and James who were smiling. They both had looks of amazement on their faces.

"Wow you're an amazing singer," said Lily as she smiled at Hermione.

"Wow, let's give another hand for Haley," said the boy as he clapped too, staring right at her. She felt the blush crawl up her cheeks and looked down to the floor to hide it.

"Well, sadly, we must give up the stage to the next eager band to play for you. We'll see you again next week," he said, then blew a kiss to the audience and went back stage.

Hermione sat talking with Lily and James for a while. She found out that they were both fifteen. That would make them fifth years, like her. They had started dating very recently and the boy in the band was one of Lily's childhood friends.

"Hey," came a voice from behind her. The boy had changed into more comfortable clothes and put his hair in a tidy pony tail at the nape of his neck. He sat right next to her and Lily smiled as James and the boy high-fived each other and half-hugged, in that weird guy way, before sitting down.

"I'm Severus. Severus Snape," he said, looking at her with those black, bottom-less eyes.

**Here is the link to hear the first song, "That Girl"**

.com/watch?v=XoYWGgjS8lg&ob=av2e

**Here is the link to hear the second song, "A Moment Like This"**

.com/watch?v=S7b8ADhadJU

**Thank you so much for reading. Please Review! Pretty Pretty Please! The songs are both on youtube.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please review! Tell me any songs you want to see in the story. Thanx! Enjoy the story!**

Hermione P.O.V.

_"I'm Severus. Severus Snape," he said, looking at her with those black, bottom-less eyes._

Hermione nearly choked on the hot chocolate she had just taken a drink of. Severus started laughing, a deep musical laugh, that she found she really liked.

"Don't die," he teased while helping her to wipe off the hot chocolate that had spilled on her shirt. "You know you really sing amazingly," he said after the mess had been cleaned.

"Thank you," she said slowly and kind of cautiously. The initial shock of who was sitting in front of her had slightly ebbed away and now she was thinking furiously. There were so many unanswered questions. Of course, it was no secret that Snape hated everything to do with Harry's father, so why were they here together looking like the best of buds? Had something really bad happened after this to make them hate each other? Harry had never gone into to detail about the reasons, but she knew it had started early. Snape was in a boy band? That was probably the most alarming. If she was in the past then... Wait, maybe she wasn't in the past. Maybe she was in an alternate universe of something of the sort? She needed to get an owl to Dumbledore. Yes, he would know what to do.

"So where did you learn how to sing like that?" asked Snape.

"What?" she asked, snapping back into reality.

"Where did you learn how to sing like that?" he repeated.

"Oh, I don't know I have always liked to sing. I guess I just was born with it," she said. It was true she had always loved to sing. Although, since she had started at Hogwarts, she hadn't really been singing as much as she used too. Maybe it was the fact that she was around people a lot. She hated singing in front of people, so she had just kind of stopped singing. At home, however, she would sing her voice away, while driving her parents to the brink of insanity with the constant melody coming from her bedroom.

"Do you live near here?" he asked, she panicked. She didn't have an answer for him. She searched her brain for an excuse, but thankfully she didn't need one of her own.

"Hey, Sev, get over here. We got to load the drum back on the truck," said one of the other boys in the band.

"well, he sounds pleasant," she said directing the conversation away from her.

"He gets better when you get to know him," said Snape with a friendly smirk,"so I'll see ya around?"

"Ya," I said thinking of no excuse still.

"Good," he said and then he left.

"Well, I think Sev likes you," said Lily, smiling mischievously.

"What, are you kidding? He was basically grovelling at her feet." said James, holding back laughter. However, he didn't succeed and started laughing so hard he cried.

"Shut up, James," said Lily playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Anything for my Lilyflower," he said kissing her cheek. Hermione thought it was cute. She wished Ron would have done this to her, but it seems he just realized she was a girl.

"Anything," she said raising an eyebrow," how about some drinks."

"Anything," he said again and got up to find some drinks.

Lily then turned to Hermione. She had a confused look on her face.

"So, where are you from? You still haven't answered that question," she said surprisingly serious.

Severus P.O.V.

"Ya," she said making him smile.

"Good," he said walking over to JJ who was trying to get the drums out the door. Man, she was beautiful. He had gotten over his love for Lily last year, a year after the band started, and had had several girlfriends and none of them seemed to be as beautiful as Her. Haley Davis. Her beautiful brown hair and caramel eyes. The way she sang on the stage, like she was born there.

After all the equipment was put away on the truck he and the guys sat outside and talked and laughed. He really did enjoy these guys. They were muggles, but they were funny and they all liked him.

"Soooo," said Chris walking over to him," who's the girl for this week."

"Haha, very funny," said JJ," You and I know both know he can't keep a girl that long."

"Shut up, JJ," he said laughing at his friends.

"Well, its true," said Kevin," besides you only have a week with this girl, anyway. Then you go back to boarding school and forget all about her." Kevin was right and deep down he knew it, but there was something different about this girl. He wouldn't, he couldn't forget her. Suddenly the happy mood seemed to leave as he realized the painful truth. He would be stuck at Hogwarts again. There would be no Haley.

"Hey I am gonna go home," he said," see ya tomorrow."

He started walking. He didn't even wait for their response. He was thinking about what he had to look forward to in the next two weeks.

one week with Haley, if he could find her

one more week of enduring his father's before school drunkenness

in one week he would go back to school

he would leave Kevin, JJ, and Chris

he had to write a song for them to practice while he was gone

a week of Sirius Black's back to school pranks

The next two weeks did not look fun. He started absentmindedly humming and then and idea hit him and he started singing.

_I can't wait for the day to end_

_so I can finally see your face again_

_we'll find a way_

_if my wish comes true_

_tonight, tonight, tonight_

_even though I_

_never met you_

_I still miss you_

_can u feel me in your dreams_

_cuz I hope that_

_when you wake up_

_just maybe you'll remember me_

_and now I believe_

_that this is fate_

_'cause baby we belong together_

_I know everything_

_is gonna be okay_

_just as long as we_

_have each other_

_through the sunshine_

_and through the rain_

_I know that it'll last forever_

_just last night_

_I stayed up late_

_and I wrote you a love letter_

_wrote you a love letter_

_tell me am I insane_

_I set your letter on the window pane_

_I thought of you and I let it_

_fly away away and away_

_even though I_

_never met you_

_I still miss you_

_I cans see u in my dreams_

_and I hope that_

_when you read this_

_that you'll come running back to me_

_and now I believe that this is fate_

_cause baby we belong together_

_I know everything is gonna be okay_

_just as long as we have each other_

_through the sunshine and through the rain_

_I know that it'll last forever_

_just last night I stayed up late_

_and I wrote you a love letter_

_wrote you a love letter_

_and I know we'll always be together_

_together, together_

_together,together_

_together, together_

_I know we'll always be together_

_even though I never met you_

_I still miss you_

_I can see you in my dreams_

_and I hope that when you read this_

_that you'll come running back to me_

_and now I believe that this is fate_

_cause baby we belong together_

_I know everything is gonna be okay_

_just as long as we have each other_

_through the sunshine and through the rain_

_I know that it'll last forever_

_just last night I stayed up late_

_and I wrote you a love letter_

_wrote you a love letter_

_and I know we'll always be together_

_together, together_

_together, together_

_together, together_

_and I know we'll always be together_

_and although I never met you_

_your the one I've_

_I been missing all my life_

He smiled. He ran home and wrote it down. He had a song for the guys to practice and at the same time he had a song for Haley.

**So? How did you like it? Please review! **

**Here is the link for the song**

**.com/watch?NR=1&v=8u695_Ou5kc**

**It is on youtube.**

**LaylaFinagal12397: Awww! Thank you! I hope you like the rest of the story too!**


End file.
